


Dognan Ronpa Transformations

by Qmii_Productions



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Rated for growth of multiple breasts, dog transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qmii_Productions/pseuds/Qmii_Productions
Summary: Back in middle school, my best friend and I created a Danganronpa AU where Monokuma injects an animal-transformation virus into some of the students under the guise of a vaccination. (No, this is not meant to be an anti-vax fanfiction.)---These are the first fanfictions I ever wrote. I had them in one of my diaries. I really like transformations, and I wanted to implement them into the main fandom I was in at the time.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Naegi Makoto

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by artwork from the Pixiv user 青茶. Originally written on 11/24/2013.

Naegi stumbled into his room. Strange things were going on ever since he got vaccinated. Sniffing Kirigiri's ass, scratching his neck constantly, and having a mysterious obsession with tennis balls. It was like... he wasn't human.

Suddenly, another* pulse of pressure flowed into the Luckster's head. Naegi felt a strange tingle in his left hand. He raised his hand into view...

...or what kind of looked like this hand.

His fingernails were longer, sharper and darker. There was also an impression of thick pads forming on his palms. Naegi noticed that his other hand was the same.

 _I-I'm hallucinating..._ he thought. _Is this real?_

What frightened Naegi even more was that his nails were **growing** before his very eyes.

Next, Naegi felt a tingle at the end of his spine. He brought his beast-like right hand to check. There was a bump growing there. Even weirder, Naegi could make it twitch.

***CRACK***

"AAAAHHHH!" Naegi screamed as his spine changed shape. He fell down on all fours as bones shifted and grew inside him. "W-what's happening to me?!" he huffed.

The pain was unbearable, confirming to Naegi that this was indeed real. His thighs began to thicken, his leg muscles getting more toned. Naegi slipped off his shoes and his feet started to elongate. The toes have also grown pads and claws, and his legs began to look more doglike.

Naegi suddenly felt hot as brown fur (the same brown as his hair) sprouted all over his skin. His ribcage jutted out, providing space for larger lungs. The lump on his spine shot out of his pants, grew fur, and curled up.

 _A tail?!_ Naegi thought.

His arms began to change position, his hands now paws. Naegi's ears went up to the top of his head and flopped.  
"G-GRAHHHOOWW" Naegi howled as his face grew into a long muzzle.

Before he could realize what had happened to him, Naegi blacked out, tired.


	2. Kyoko Kirigiri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written 12/8-12/9/13 (midnight)

Kirigiri had noticed. There is a virus going on. A virus like no other. The teen brought dog-Naegi into her room, for she would be taking care of him today.

Naegi laid down on the bed, his head on the girl's lap. It would have been boring for him to just lay there, so she started to stroke his head.

The Luckster felt a new sensation. _Wow... I never knew..._ he thought as his tail wagged. _...this would feel so gooood..._

Kyoko thought of all the strange things that had happened throughout the month. Naegi was taking a few whiffs at her posterior, Yamada was rummaging throughout the month, and Chihiro was bouncing off the walls. What was stranger was the increase in animals.

 _I wonder if I'll be next..._ she thought.

Suddenly, out of the blue, a wave of pain went through her brain. It was only a second, but then she heard a yelp.

 _Owwch..._ thought Naegi. He was the source of the yelp, his bliss interrupted by a sharp pain on his ears.

"Did you get hurt?" Kirigiri asked. Naegi nodded. The student looked at the hand she was stroking him with.

Only it didn't look like her right hand.

Through the black glove, long nails were developing and tough pads were forming. _Oh..._ Kirigiri thought. _I guess it's me..._

The Luckster then felt something soft against his face. His head was on Kyoko's lap, but he wasn't pressed to her stomach. Not until now...

Round, soft lumps of flesh were forming on Kirigiri's chest and belly. Then Naegi realized what they were. He had them in his face before.*

Breasts. Kirigiri Kyoko was developing **eight** breasts.

A small tingle was felt on the young lady's bottom. Then she let out a gasp as a purple, long, and silky** tail emerged out of her skirt.

"Gurahh..." moaned Kirigiri as her spine curved. Naegi jumped off the bed. The Ultimate ??? was changing before his very eyes.

Her legs' bones had shortened, lengthened and rearranged into canine legs. Kirigiri ripped off her clothing, because lavender fur was bristling all over her body.

As her back hunched, her ribcage jutted forward. Kyoko gasped for the generous amount of air that filled her larger lungs.

The Ultimate ??? let out a final cry as she felt her ears move up to her head and change shape.

"GYAAAOOUUFF!" she screamed as her face grew into a long muzzle with newly-sharpened teeth.

Kirigiri, no longer human, fell on her bed, exhausted. She passed out before she could feel a nudge on her ear.

"Kirigiri-san?" asked Naegi. "Are you... alright?"

Naegi had to admit, the girl that lay there before him was... beautiful. Kirigiri had become a large, lavender wolf.

\---

Hours later, Kyoko awakened.

 _What a nightmare,_ she thought. _Turning into the next virus victim._ She looked down. She felt a rock in her throat.

 _P-paws?_ She thought. Her gloves were still on; someone had replaced them with paw-shaped replicas. She turned around. A tail was present. _So it wasn't a dream._

As a final check, Kyoko went to the mirror. A wolf, alright.

At that moment, Kirigiri heard a small movement across the hall. Sticking her head through the (now-installed) dog door***, she saw...

...a squirrel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There was meant to be a scene where Sayaka sent Naegi to marshmellow hell.  
> **Formerly fluffy.  
> ***Whenever a student transforms, a pet door is installed on their room's door.  
> "Ultimate" formerly "SHSL" in my diary.

**Author's Note:**

> *Periodic headaches are a symptom of nearing the transformation.


End file.
